To love and hate the things in your life
by Breaking Dawn21
Summary: Edward just found out he is now the mob boss. How is his family going to handle it? How will Jacob Black change everything?
1. Chapter 1

_Author note: I did finish my other story that is _here, please review & review. So I decided to write another story. Hope you guys like it, here it is...

To love and hate towards the things in your life

Chapter 1: Edward at work

Edward I really disliked being at work late, my wife Bella is upset with me when I get home late. On those days we don't get to spend much time with each other. We love each other very much . Our family loved our daughter Renemee. Esme was happy to see me, she welcome me home and told me where Bella was . She was in our cottage. It was a wedding gift another one from mom and dad. Alice showed it to us both when we got back from from London and before I became the new mob boss.

Bella I haven't been happy with Edward lately because he's been working late. Plus we haven't gotten to spent much time together. Waited for Edward to come home in our cottage that my mom and dad Edward's parents got us as a wedding gift. Been upset lately .

New neighbors , Jacob is his name. He comes over towards me and my daughter Renemee and says hello to us both. My daughter falls to the ground Jacob quickly picks her up she looks at him and falls in love, also she is a teenager. Renemee gets all shy well she is around Jacob. Well that is going on I call Edward to find out where he is at.

Please read & review there will be more drama coming. But that is a good start . Off to bed see you guys later. Please show this story some love too.


	2. chapter 2

_Authors note: Thanks guys for the reviews . Here is an update chapter 2 . Just got home, my weekend started . So I'll be updating guys don't worry . _

_Chapter 2:The Grayson's _

Today's business was taken care of and we meet another set of friends though Matthew and Mary's family their name is The Grayson's . We had no idea why the Grayson's moved here , but it was a good reason . Spend the whole afternoon with them and we had gotten along with them.

Alice stayed home with Renemee and watched her for me and Bella. We needed some time alone . Even though Bella and I enjoyed our time alone, we did miss our daughter . Couldn't wait to see her again. I could tell Bella felt the same way. Our daughter is half human and half vampire because I promised Bella once we were married she would be changed into a vampire like me. So we can spend the rest of our days together . The only other person who knows the truth about us, is Jacob Black . Him and I didn't get along well we both loved Bella , but I knew she was going to chose me . I fought hard to keep Bella and I love her so much .

Bella Edward and I spent alone time because Alice is babysitting our daughter today. I am going to enjoy today with Edward because he doesn't need to work today nice change , Edward hasn't had time off, the mob is keeping him really busy. Edward and Jacob fought with each other over me for years , but I decided to marry Edward and spend the rest of our days together.

We enjoyed our time with our new friends but we needed to end our time together because we needed to get home.

Jacob I haven't seen Bella or Edward since their wedding I was Bella's best man and also her best friend . I meet her teenager daughter Renemee I like gherkin very much , so I imprinted on her. Spent the rest of the with the wolf pack and Sam .

Edward needs to get back to work.

How is Bella and Edward going to react to Jacob's imprinting on their daughter ?

Please post your answers and I'll read them.

That is it for now, hope you guys like and read and review . Need some love.


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors note: Thanks to my readers for straying . Surprised you guys want another update . Well I hear you guys . Here is chapter 3 . Enjoy & Review! Some ideas came from Breaking Dawn 2 . _

_Chapter 3 : Finding out about Jacob's imprinting _

Jacob oh crap . Bella and Edward are going to be really pissed at me because I imprinted on their daughter who is only a teenager . I have never seen Bella mad, but I have seen Edward mad before over Bella. But I am no longer in love with Bella because she's a married women and happy with her family.

Edward I am so pissed at Jacob I want to kill him, but Bella will do it for the both of us, well this was happening Renemee stayed inside with Alice. Alice didn't want her to get hurt.

Alice I stayed inside with Renemee because I didn't want her to get hurt and see what was going on with her parents .

Bella I was really mad after Edward and I went out for a hunt. I was mad at my best friend Jacob because he imprinted on my daughter. She is still mine! Edward didn't stop me going after Jacob i threw him to the ground because of my power since Edward changed me into a vampire . Leah and Seth helped Jacob because they are in a pact together . Jacob had gotten up and started talking to me and he understood everything that I and him had to go threw made sense now because of Renemee. I wanted to be around Jacob all the time 3 days ago , but that is long gone by now. Edward can also feel better now because Jacob isn't in love anymore .

Edward told to get a hit on Jacob but my daughter ran outside to protect him we have never seen her like this . Edward and I were surprised .

what is going to happen next. ?

Thanks for the idea from user Tsaga99.

hope you like. Enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors note : Here's the next chapter . _

Edwards point of view: I had to go to a different country because the mob needed me to sort out some business . The rest of the family had gone hunting . Bella didn't go as she needed to help Renemee pack as we had to move to a different country of my job...

Bella's point of view: It has been one year since Edward change me. I have not spoken to Jacob since and neither had Edward. Me and Edward are mad at our son-in -law to be for what he has done...

I couldn't stay in this house a moment longer so I left and went for a hunt in the forest, that was surrounding our elegant looking house, just to get my mind off of things.

As fun hunting I started to think about what he had done...

-flashback-

I was helping Renemee pack, when suddenly Jacob came in. He asked where we going and I told him we were leaving. He got all angry and started to pace around . I had told him that I needed to go get the rest of the family from their hunting trip, he told me that he would mind Renemee for me. I thanked him and left. Not knowing how that moment would change my life considerably...

-flashback end-

Edwards point of view: Bella and I hate Jacob even more then we already did, as Jacob had taken our beloved daughter away from us. When Bella had gone to get the rest of the Cullen's , Jacob had stolen our baby girl . Bella hasn't been herself since our daughter was taken...

Jacobs point of view: I had planning for weeks to take Renemee away from Edward and Bella . I had only done this because I loved their daughter very much and I couldn't bear to not be able to see her glorious face ever again...

No one knew about my plan, not even Sam or the rest of the pack...

Bella's point of view: I haven't been myself since Jacob decided to visit and took my daughter away from me and Edward . I got really upset and didn't do anything for awhile. If I could cry, there would be puddles following me wherever I walked, but I couldn't as I was a vampire , instead I cried tearless and broken sobs. .Edward is also fluttered , agitated , and distressed. Work has kept him busy, but he can not concentrate because all he can think about is our daughter . But he's helping , he's got the rest of the mob to go and search for our daughter...

Jasper's point of view: I spent most of my day with my wife , Alice, she was the love of my life. Bella and Edward haven't been themselves since Jacob took their daughter away from them both. We all loved Renemee dearly and she would be missed until we found her again...

Renemee's point of view: I was in a dimly room, I didn't want to be here but I had no choice . Jacob had taken that away from me along with my family. I loved and missed them so much! I know that whenever my parents are they are looking for me and they want me to be back home with them and safe.

Edwards point of view: I have been looking for my long lost daughter for years . Every time I get home from work, Emmett tells me that Bella has been in bed all day ( obviously not asleep just lying there silently), she says that she doesn't want anyone to bother her. I always hope that I don't scare her when I come home from work as she's not used to people being around her anymore...

Will Edward and Bella see their daughter ?

What will Jacob do next?

Review & Read

Thanks to user Tsaga99 for the idea and for becoming my beta for the story.


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors note: - bad word. Please read & review. Sorry couldn't update soon. Enjoy._

Chapter: 5

Esme's POV: I am a housewife, and ever since Edward and Bella got married life is been good. I am a grandma and I love being one. While my son is at work , I watch Bella comes into her room, but she is a total mess ever since she lose her daughter . I don't how I feel about Jacob.

Alice's POV: I was with Jasper my husband , and were both together worry about Bella. Jasper and I don't need to go to school anymore finished when Bella was still human and in love with my brother Edward.

Edwards POV: The next day it is the weekend so I don't need to go to work. I can spend the day with my wife, seems like we both need it, I'll try not to talk to Bella about our daughter because if I do Bella will go into crying again. Don't have our daughter home yet, but were not going to give up never . I am going to put out a hit for Jacob Black because he took my daughter. I haven't seen my daughter for five years now, it is too long.

Jacob's POV: Renemee and I are on the run again , the reason is because we were almost found, and I don't want that. Renemee has stayed quite, we don't talk much . She is a lot like her mother Bella.

Emmett's POV: Rose and I love being uncle and aunt to Remesmee . I noticed that my brother is so - at Jacob don't think he'll ever forgive Jacob . I am also - at Jacob as well I want to punch him in the face if I could. Time to time I cheek on Bella because she's my sister forever. Bella and Edward enjoyed being parents , for five years they haven't had the chance.

Bella's POV: My brother Emmett has been really good to me durning there five years , even though Edward and I had went though something huge together. I have been missing my daughter for five years now. I want her back, so badly . He has been a good brother-in-law to me.

A note came it read, Bringing your daughter back home where she belongs . I know you guys are - at me.

Yours,

Jacob Black

How will Edward and Bella be around Jacob when they see each other again?


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors note : Thanks for all of the reviews . Here is a update . - means bad word. Here is chapter 6 . _

Chapter 6

Renememee POV: I felt good to be back home . Everyone missed me . Then Jacob came over, and we talked for hours. It felt nice to talk to him because it wasn't like that before .

Jacobs POV: I came over to see the one I loved we talked for hours, and then I went for it I kissed her, and her mother wasn't home and her father just came home. He got really angry. I think Edward wants to punch my face for kissing his daughter.

Edward POV: I was so happy that my daughter was back, Bella was out. When I got home I saw that Jacob was kissing my daughter I was really angry about it and - about it.

Bella's POV: I left my daughter home, glad she's back, I went out while Edward was at work .

Alice, Jasper , Rose , Emmett went out for a hunt together as brothers and sisters .

How is Edward going to handle his daughter's relationship with Jacob?

_By the way it's my birthday tomorrow . Please read and review . Love you guys . _


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors note: Thanks for all of reviews and birthday wishes, thanks guys. Here is chapter 7 . Enjoy, read and review. _

Chapter 7

Jacobs POV: Well I knew how Edward was going to react. He never told me he put out a hit for me , but his wife might be really mad at me more then Edward. I held onto her hand, I would like her to be my girlfriend , but I need to ask her which I will. Once we start dating we become family someday. Edward and Bella will become my mother and father in law. Hopefully they won't kill me anytime soon.

Renemee's POV: I really wasn't expecting Jacob to kiss me but it did feel nice, and I wanted more but want to be alone with Jacob because my father saw Jacob kiss me and he was really mad about it. Once Jacob left we said goodbye and I went upstairs to my bedroom to think.

Edwards POV: When I was cool enough I breathed even though I didn't need to. I waited for Bella to come back because we needed to talk about what I saw about an hour ago. Don't think she'll be too happy.

Bella's POV: I went out shopping for myself for a few hours , because I wanted some new things. When I saw Edward I wasn't expecting that face and he had something to tell me. "Bella, love I saw Jacob and our daughter together and saw them both kissing. How do you feel?" He asked me. I told him not that great. Then he wrapped his arms around me.

Alice, Jasper , Rose, Emmett made it back home now.

Alice's POV: I went out hunting with my brothers and sisters and when I got home I wasn't expecting to hear what Edward and Bella were talking about but I did. Don't know if I should say something .

Bella's POV: I didn't handle the news as best as I could have , but Edward was right about me, he was always good at calming me down. I normal run off, but this time I didn't . I was looking and I saw Alice standing there hope she didn't hear anything but I am going to guess she did.

Rose's POV: Emmett and I finishing hunting with Alice and Jasper . After we finished , we went our different ways. Which was fine with me.

Jasper's POV: Alice and I went out hunting with Rose and Emmett we all had a good time. Once we were finished we all went to our bedrooms for the night. But once Alice come back, she was all quite .

Did Alice hear what Bella and Edward were talking about?


	8. Chapter 8

_Authors note: Thanks for the reviews . Here's chapter 8 , enjoy . _

_Chapter 8 _

Alice's POV: Bella did see me and tonight we throw a party for her daughter . She is turning 14 . I love throwing parties always have ever since I meet Bella. She does know she's a mob boss life and she does really like it . Can tell that Nessie is having a good time .

Bella's POV: Today is my daughter's birthday she is now 14 . She seems like my little girl is growing up so fast , but I know I am wrong . Edward and I are at her birthday party that Alice is throwing for her along with the rest of the family .

Edward's POV: Today is my and Bella's daughters birthday we both love her very much and so happy she's our daughter. We were at the birthday party that my sister Alice is throwing her.

Jacobs POV: Today is my loves birthday and I want to spend the day with her. But she did tell me a few days ago that her family is throwing her a party. Wonder if I should go over to the house or not?

Nessie's POV: Today is my birthday and I am enjoying it. My auntie Alice is throwing me a party having a good time with the family but I am missing my Jacob wish he was here with me .

Is Jacob Black coming to the house? What present did he bring ?


	9. Chapter 9

_Authors note : Thanks for all of the reviews , surprised I have 27 reviews for this story so far expecting more . I'll be answering most of that of my readers had as questions. Here is chapter 9. Review & Read. _

Chapter 9

Pay Time

Edwards POV: My daughters party it went off without a hit , but I wasn't expecting to see Jacob Black but he did come , because I am now guessing he is in love with my daughter , like how I am with my wife Bella.

Bella's POV: Having such a good time at the party and it is getting late and soon I'll, have to put her to sleep but one birthday present that came was Jacob Black , Edward and I wasn't expecting that . Alice was so happy with how the party went . I have finally gotten use to be a mob bosses wife and I like it very much .

Nessie's POV: I was starting to get tired and the party was coming to a close but I did get one last present and Jacob did come and my mom and dad weren't expecting to see him at all . He did have a little box in his hand , the box was small but inside it was huge , what he's going to ask me .

Jacobs POV: I had finally decided to go to the Cullen's place for the party . My love having a good time and as a present I brought her an a ring because I am going to ask Nessie to marry me. Hope she'll say yes . When I got there her parents weren't expecting to see him today. I want Nessie to belong to me forever.

What will Nessie's answer be . I think most of my readers want it to be yes . You'll have to read , trying my best to make it so my readers love it and want more . I'll have more surprises coming ..

Enjoy!

How will Edward and Bella handle it? Post how you guys think if it will be yes ?


	10. Chapter 10

_Author note: Thanks guys for the reviews . And I know your wondering if Nessie is going to say yes to Jacob once he asks her to marry him, then you'll find out how Edward and Bella handle the news . _

Chapter 10: the proposal

Jacobs POV: I just asked Nessie if she'll marry me. I waited for her answer but she hadn't give me one yet because both her parents tackle me to the ground because they not happy their are really mad at me because Edward things he is going to lose his daughter again, but he is going to be wrong .

Nessie's POV: I had gotten the biggest birthday present i didn't even see coming. Jacob asks me to marry him , I couldn't answer him right away because my dad thinks he is going to lose me again but that isn't going to be the case . My mother helped my father she wasn't too happy about it either . But I knew my answer i am going to say yes to him . My parents might not be happy about it but it is my life and i am a mob daughter because my father is the mob boss ...

Alice's POV: I was very happy with how the party went , but after it was over I had a vision of Jacob and Nessie with a little box , I was surprised by it but I wasn't going to stop it because Edward and Bella were. They had gotten upset , Emmett tried to stop Bella but couldn't .

Emmett's POV: Rose and I had a good time at the party that Alice thew for Nessie surprised that she is now 14 years old now, I was not expecting see e seeing Jacob Black at the house but he came with a little box and he asked Nessie to marry him she was ... going to say yes but my brother tackled him to the ground Bella helped Edward with that . I had tried to stop her but I couldn't .

Mike's POV: Jessica and I have been living together for 5 years now. I used to like Bella Swan , but she liked Edward Cullen more. But Jessica and I haven'T spoken to the two since their wedding . We're we're some the guests . Jessica also told me she is carrying my child .

Jessica's POV: Mike and I have been living together for 5 years now. He used to like Bella Swan, that really bugged me but she liked Edward Cullen more . They dated though-out high school . Mike and I went to their wedding I was his date and were we're some guests at the wedding. Also I am carrying Mike's child and when I told him he handled it better then I thought he would . But Mike and I didn't know that Edward Cullen became a mob boss after his father, the only person who knows is Bella Swan his wife.

Review & Read Please .

What do you think is going to happen next ? Hope you guys want to read more ... Will updated when needed . I think the story is getting better? Will there be a another wedding or not?


	11. Chapter 11

_Author note: Thanks for all the reviews surprised how much you guys like this story . Well here is another update. Chapter 11. _

Chapter 11

Jessica's POV: The next morning , I woke up two hours before I normally do , which is 8: 30 am. And Mike is lying next to me . But this morning I was throwing up in the bathroom . When Mike got up he was worrying about me because he loves me a lot. I am 3 months pregnant , so my belly isn't huge yet . Mike and I did talk about children while we were dating . Mike meet my parents and they like him as much as I do .

Mike's POV: When I woke up this morning , normally Jessica is in bed with me but I didn't find her, and I started to get worried but she wasn't that far . She is only 3 months . But I have no idea how she is feeling we try to talk lately but she eats all the time and sleep but I can't get mad at her because she know eating for 2 not just for one. I wonder if I called Edward Cullen if he will help me and maybe give me some tips because he is a father now, and I'll be one as well .

_Picks up the phone : Waits for a answer: "Hello, who is this ?" Edward asks . It's Mike Newton. The reason I am calling is because I have some questions I need to ask you . Can we meet up and talk ? _

Edwards POV: I have calmed down once again and I don't want to handle Jacob Black right now, my little girl's boyfriend . I had spend most of the morning handling mob business , needed to get back to it. My weekend with my wife Bella was over it was too short . While I was thinking about that my cell phone rang, I picked it up and answered and I was talking to Mike Newton. Bella and I haven't seen him and Jessica since our wedding which was such a long time now. Seems like he needs a friend and I'll be there for him. It's something important we about to talk about .Because I have been there with my wife Bella.

_I had gotten into my car, not going to worry Bella now because she has her own things on her mind as well. Drove very fast to meet up Mike . When Bella and I first meet she didn't like that I drove fast . I saw Mike sitting down outside waiting for me and when I saw him he looked like a total mess. Walk_ed up and then we started talking and he said he's about to become a father .

Nessie and Jacob are together and Bella and Emmett . Jasper is out of house and Rose and Alice are together and Mike and Edward .

Is Edward going to give Mike tips about becoming a father ?

Read & Review Please . Would make my day!


	12. Chapter 12

_Authors note : Glad I have some readers with me . A surprise is coming in this chapter . Here is another update . Chapter 12. Read & Review . _

Chapter 12:

Charlie's Back

Bella's POV: I was home with with the family . Edward left he must be out with I wonder who ? But he did leave me a note for me so I wouldn't worry i read it Bella love I am with Mike Newton . I'll be back soon . Edward. Alright after that I went to cheek on my daughter . When I did she is just fine... I got a message on my phone and it's from my father Charlie the lier I am upset with him and I haven't forgiven him yet .

Alice's POV: I was starting to getting worried about Jasper because he left the house days ago and hasn't come back to me. I see Bella and Nessie , Bella looks at me and I look back at her.

Mike's POV: Edward did help me and gave me some tips about becoming a father . They did help , it was getting late and we both needed to get home . We said goodbye then drove off .

Edwards POV: Mike and I have been talking until it had gotten dark. I helped Mike with what he needed he feels better now he doesn't look like a total mess anymore . Which I am glad to see . We both said goodbye to each other then we drove off , needed to get back to my daughter and wife before it's too late and before I needed to go back to work. When I got home Bella wasn't happy I was wondering if I should ask or not .

Jessica POV: I been sleeping all day , when I opened my eyes Mike was next to me and we were happy to see each other.

Jacobs POV: The party is over don't think i am welcome here anymore . Think I should head home and see my dad Billy .

Nessie's POV: I didn't want my Jacob to leave but he had too. Have to wait until the next day.

Did you guys like? Please Review.


	13. Chapter 13

_Authors note : Thank you for all of your reviews . Sorry been busy today and couldn't update until now. Hope you guys can forgive me . Enjoy chapter 13 . Review & Read. _

Chapter 13: Hot Night

Jasper's POV: I left the house for a few days because I was going to lose my mind, if I possible could . But that would be a little hard since I am a vampire and I have yellow eyes . So I thought I would go out drinking tonight and also go to a bar . While I been away I haven't been thinking about Alice. But I know she's been thinking about me .

Alice's POV: I hope Jasper's alright we haven't spoken for days , and I am getting a little worried .Hope he doesn't do something bad like for example get lock up in jail for the night .

Emmett's POV: Rose and I haven't really gotten to spend any alone time since our honeymoon when we gotten married . Now when I think about it was such a long time ago .Rose has been looking at me , and she has always wanted to a mother but she can't be because she is a vampire . But I know she would make a great mother if she could be .

Rose's POV: Emmett and I haven't gotten to spend any along time since our honeymoon . Such a long time it was wonderful , this was before Edward meet Bella at the time Edward thought he would always be alone forever. Emmett also keeps looking at me like we could do something bad right here and now . I have always told Emmett that I have always wanted to a mother but I can't because I am a vampire and we can't have child . Wish I was human like Bella Swan , so that Emmett and I could have children . Emmett knows I would make a good mother and I know Emmett would make a good father if he had the chance .

Sorry it's so short , it's better then nothing . Where did Esme and Carlisle go? And Nessie and Jacob , Bella & Edward . Please post where you guys think they went . I'll update soon.


	14. Chapter 14

_Authors note: Thanks for the reviews for this story . This user Abziboole99 for the idea for this chapter . Thank you _

Chapter 14: Adoption

Bella's POV: Rose and I haven't always gotten along . I thought Rose hated me because I was human and I could have babies with her brother Edward. But ever since I meet her she wanted kids with her husband Emmett.

Edward's POV: My sister Rose and my girlfriend Bella at the time they didn't get along because Bella is human and can have kids with me . But once Bella and are married we will have kids. I hear my sister Rose. "Hello Edward." Looks up , "Hello seemed so happy about something . But I no idea what it is yet .

Roses's POV: Today Emmett and I are getting our own little one we get to be a mother and father . Like Bella and Edward are to Nessie . I finally get one of the things i always wanted .

Emmett's POV: Rose and I are getting our own little one .. My wife is so happy now . Happy to see myself . I haven't seen her like this in a long time . Wonder if we're going to get a little girl or little boy ?

Read & Review & Enjoy .

Should Rose and Emmett have a boy or a girl ?


	15. Chapter 15

_Author note: Thanks guys for all your reviews . Here is chapter 15 . Enjoy . _

_Chapter 15: A New Baby Brother _

Jasper's POV: I stayed in the bar/club for days now . They didn't get mad at me the owners . I still don't want to go home . It almost feels like a year has gone by .

Esme's POV: I had to help Emmett and Bella get the house ready because Rose is now coming home with her son from where he was at but he doesn't need to think of that place anymore because this will be his new home. Roses sons name is Adam Cullen from now on . He is almost home because I can hear my daughters car stopping .

Emmett's POV: I am a little scared about meeting my own son for the first time , hope were get along . He is sure a cutie though once Rose walked though the door holding Adam's little hand . I could hear his little heartbeat all the from the living room.

Roses POV: I drove to the place to pick up my little boy , went inside and a lady named Mrs. Grayson told me to follow her, so I did and I found Adam . Then we left and went back home , i thought to myself what a cutie he was . Can't wait until Emmett meets Adam .

Bella's POV: i helped Esme and Emmett get ready for the welcome home party . I know the party is going to be fun . We're going to meet Adam and were all going to be sweet to him . Know I think about it i wonder if Edward and I are ever going to have another child together . Also wonder how my daughter Nessie is going to get along with Adam. ?

Sorry it was short read and review . Thanks to all of my readers for keep me going with the writing .


	16. Chapter 16

_Authors note : Thanks for your reviews. You guys want to know what happens next so here's the next chapter 16. Enjoy. _

Chapter 16: Adam's Welcome Home

Carlisle's POV: I love all of my children and some of them have their own children . So me and my wife Esme are grandparents . We are but we look young for our age . Humans we have meet us wonder to why we look so nice , but most of them don't know that me and my family are vampires. I could hear that my daughter Rose coming home with her new son Adam.

Edward's POV: Bella and I needed to get ready that our family is having a welcome home party for my sisters Roses new some Adam. So I guess that would make me and Bella a uncle & aunt . Like how Rose and Emmett are aunt and uncle to our daughter Nessie .

Roses's POV: I stopped the car , because I brought my son home Adam and he is about 6 years old, Emmett is about to meet his son. Everyone is about too. He is so cute. Emmett and I have to talk about one another in alone once the welcome home party is over that if we're going to tell Adam if his parents and grandparents and aunt's and uncles are vampires .

Bella's POV: If Edward and I are a going to have another child then were going to have to adopt because I am not longer human anymore . Were having a great time at the party Edward and I.

_Flashback Start_

Alice and I have been fighting and not getting along . We tried to talk about it , but it didn't really work out between us. After that Alice couldn't talk to me anymore so she ran into her bedroom and closed her bedroom door. I left and drove off from the house and went off to the bar / club. Need some fresh air.

_Flashback Ended _

Alice and Jasper aren't at the party .

The party went well and everyone loves Adam and plus Emmett and Adam are getting along as father and son.

Read & Review.


	17. Chapter 17

_Authors Note: Thanks guys for all of your reviews. Happy to know that my readers enjoy this story . Here is chapter 17 . Read & Review. _

Chapter 17: Alice's Depression

Adam's POV: After mommy got me out of the car, she was holding my little hand . I walked inside with her. She was so pretty I am the luckiest little man. Once we got inside there was a lot more people then just mommy . When they saw how cute I was they all hugged me one by one. Their skin felt cold against mine. Right now I don't understand why that is , but I am only six years old.

Emmett's POV: I was watching my son , so happy that Rose and I have him. The party was a hit. Edward came over towards me and said"Bella and I are happy for you and Rose." I smiled at him and said then "Thank you Edward." I looked up then and saw that Adam was getting tired so I picked him up and carried him off towards is new bedroom that was his so he could sleep. Being a parent with Rose is going to take me awhile to learn but the both of us do have a lot of time.

_The Next Morning _

Edward's POV: Bella and I went into our bedroom because there was something bugging Bella during the party, she might of thought I hadn't noticed but I I haven't had to go to work and be the mob boss . So I closed the door , I asked "Bella, love what is wrong you seem upset . "

Bella's POV: Edward and I left the party early because I was upset, even though I didn't want to tell Edward why I was upset I was going to anyways . We both got up and walked towards our bedroom once we were inside Edward closed the door. I waited . He spoke first and said, "Bella, love what is wrong you seem upset." Of course I am , but Edward didn't know that is because Edward I would like more children with you . I know we have Nessie but she is growing up so fast now she is dating Jacob Black my best friend , that I have know for years. I finished and I waited for Edward's answer but he didn't give me one.

Then Esme screamed , "Alice is in the woods hurt." She is also depressed .

We all stopped what we were doing and as a family were going to go find Alice and hope she's alright and safe.

And Jasper isn't home yet he is still mad at Alice for the huge fight the two had two weeks ago, and he is at a hotel somewhere.

Emmett didn't want to go and help find his sister Alice he stayed home with Adam while Rose went and helped find Alice with Esme ,Bella and Edward.

Do you think that the Cullen's are going to find Alice and is she going to make it home safe? How will Edward answer Bella?


	18. Chapter 18

_Authors note: thanks for all of your reviews . I will explain how Alice got hurt now. Read and Review & Enjoy. _

Chapter 18: Finding Alice

Jasper's POV: I have been spending most my time in a hotel in some little town. I feel better , now I am worrying about Alice . Haven't spoken to her for two weeks. Alice and I went hiking one day , and Alice slipped and fell downhill and broke her leg .

Alice's POV: Jasper and I haven't spoken for two weeks . One day Jasper and I went out hiking one day and I fell downhill and then I broke my leg.

Well than the family goes and visits Alice but the doctor gives her an exam then Alice finds out that she has breast cancer then my family gets all emotional about my news . Then I get surgery on my leg. Bella walks in and hugs me lightly and she so sad because of the news .

Edward POV: Bella and I need to go the hospital to visit our sister Alice she is there because she hurt her leg while hiking with our brother Jasper which we haven't seen him for days. And I still thinking about what my wife told me early in the day. I kissed Bella and I kissed her because I was trying to cheer her help I don't like it when my wife is sad .

Rose and Emmett didn't hear about the news about Alice yet because there home with their son Adam. Hopefully Alice will get better and wonder if Jasper will come back to her? Esme was out shopping when she hear the news about her daughter Alice she got all worried about her , because she loves her so much .

Peter I thought of my good friend Jasper, wonder how he is doing. We haven't spoken for awhile. Hope he is alright now.

Bella's POV: Edward and I live in our own house that is in a rich area. With our daughter Nessie who is fourteen years old. Edward and I went to visit Alice and we both visit her because we love her very much .

Snow's POV: Charming and I have been living in our house which is in a rich area. My daughter Emma noticed that there was a movie van we must be a new family moving into our little town called StoryBook . I spook talking to my best friend Red. While my husband Charming drove off to work .

Now your wondering if the Cullen's and the Charming's are going to get along? And Seth and Leah Clearwater are in the story now. And Mike and Jessica are just doing fine . Seth gets along with Bella. But hhis sister Leah doesn't get along with Bella.

Carlisle's POV: While I was at work, my wife Esme called me because she let me know about our daughter Alice and that she needs us . When she was on the phone i could tell she was crying . Once we finished talking i hung up the phone and left work and went to find my wife to see if she is okay .

What is going to happened next. Hope my readers like this chapter because I do.


	19. Chapter 19

_Authors note: Here is the next chapter . Chapter 19 enjoy . Read & Read . I am a bit tired had a long day and I'll try not to have too many spelling errors . Hope my readers can forgive me . _

Chapter 19: Meting Everyone

Emmett's POV: Everyone helped each other Edward and Bella move into their new home they just bought. There is another family named the Charming's we meet them all and we get along . Which is great because it could have gone the other away and we couldn't get along . The other family has a daughter too and her name is Emma. She did meet my son Adam.

Bella's POV: Edward kiss me once we were in our new home and I noticed he has been bringing up work, I hope everything is okay . I saw another little girl named Emma and I know she would get along with Nessie . Our new home is so big but it doesn't bother my family. I hope that Mike and Jessica are going fine . I haven't seen my mother and father in law around .

Esme's POV: My husband did find me and he kissed me when we saw each other . We went and visited Alice been a few days.

Edward's POV: Well Bella and I have been fighting for days now over having another child , I was so surprised that my wife is trying to force me to sleep with her, and when she had our daughter she almost died . I try to find a way to get away from Bella, but I have a serious talk with my father-in-law. He tells me his knowledge , so that i can learn what Bella really likes.

Then Snow and Charming we go next store to say hello to Edward and Bella Cullen we had bother them well they were doing it . We felt so bad for bothering them we should have called first . Bella and I quickly got dressed to meet Charming and Snow. We felt so scared that people cough us . We start taking and we say we're sorry to Snow and Charming and after that we start getting to know each other . Bella starts talking to Snow simple stuff and easy stuff and hope she's not judging me or my husband what she saw us doing together . Edward starts talking to Charming and asks do you have a daughter too ? He answered yes, hope he is judging me or my wife we thought we were alone .

The mob is coming after me and my family because I need to pay them and I haven't and I am going to protect my family so they don't get hurt .


	20. Chapter 20

_Authors note : Thanks guys for all of your reviews . Here is Chapter 20 . Enjoy and Read & Review. "Once Upon A Time . " it is a tv show. _

Jacob's POV: I was with the wolf pack running . Once I got home my dad Billy told me I had a phone call and it is very important . Thanked my dad for letting me know, I walked inside my bedroom and picked my cell phone . Then I called my girlfriend back. She is the one who called me early well I was out. We started talking and she told me she is pregnant with my child . Her father is so going to kill me if he could . Nessie and I really didn't really plan to have a baby , but I am going to be a father to be.

Nessie's POV: I just found out that I am pregnant with Jacob's baby . I called his house , but his dad Billy picked the phone and he told me Jacob is out with some of his friends and he'll be back later and he also said he'll let Jacob know, well that made me feel a little better , but not that much . I hung up the phone and went into my bedroom to lay down . A few hours passed and then Jacob called me and we talked. I been dreaming lately about my uncle Jasper I wonder if he's ever coming back home to his family who really misses him dearly .

Jasper's POV: I have been in this city for more then two weeks and I bet no one misses me , and I am enjoying being free right now. I have no idea where I am going to be in the next couple of days .

Alice's POV: I have had many doctors take good care of me . I haven't seen much of my own family expect my mom and dad who love me dearly and don't want anything bad happen to me again. One of the doctors said I could go home soon that made me really happy inside . I can't wait to see my brothers and sisters who I haven't seen for weeks.

When the family finds out that Bella and Edward are going to have another child together there is going to be drama.

Edward's POV: I need to protect my family from the mob because I don't want anything bad to happen to my family . When Bella got home from the doctors she had some huge news to share with me . That she is pregnant with my child again . Nessie our daughter could possible have a little brother or sister .

Bella's POV: I drove myself to the doctors after that was finished I found out that I was pregnant with my husbands child . This time I won't die while giving birth . I looked around the house for Edward so I could share the news with him . Our daughter Nessie could have a little brother or sister . I think my dad Charlie won't be so happy about the news like he once was .

Rose and Emmett are with there son Adam . While Esme and Carlisle are on a date night together they haven't had it in a while .

_Hope to hear from some of my readers in the morning . It would make my morning . _


	21. Chapter 21

_Authors notes: Thanks for your reviews. Here is chapter 21. Enjoy & Read & Review. _

* * *

Chapter 21: Flashbacks

Flashback Started

_For Edward and Bella got married. Then Edward had gotten into the mob. On the day that Edward and Bella gotten married. They enjoyed their day when they became husband and wife . When we were off to our honeymoon we both thought about when Edward and I were at school together together durning high school , when that happen it's been years since we saw all our friends. Ever since we both left school we haven't gone back to Forks High School. Edward and I have been though so much durning high school. Before he asked me to marry him and I said yes. We finally get our happy ending that we been waiting for years. Well when Edward and I were home together I am surprised that I am pregnant with his child again how could this be? I keep telling myself I wanted this . _

**_Flashback Ended _**

* * *

**Flashback Started **

* * *

Jacob's and Nessie's

_The first day we meet . I wasn't expecting to imprint on Nessie I did. When her mother Bella Cullen found out she was really mad at me and thew me to the ground. Seth protected me and he got hurt because Bella thew him at the tree, and his older sister Leah got upset. Bella and Leah never have gotten along and never will. This is how Nessie and I meet but it has always been always been suppose to be. That is why Bella was so close to me when she was carrying her. Edward isn't happy with me either. He wants to hurt me but I am surprised he hasn't yet. And his daughter is so pretty . _

**Flashback Ended **

* * *

Hope you guys liked .


	22. Chapter 22

_Authors note: Some of my readers are asking for an update , well it is here . Here is chapter 22. Had some questions and I'll try must try to answer them all . Read & Review & Enjoy . _

_Chapter 22: Bad News _

Charlie faked is own death so that the mob wouldn't go after Bella and he was protecting her. And he wanted to let Bella know that Edward's father was in the mob. I knew my daughter was right but I didn't want to believe her and I should have, since now my daughter is married now and now there family and now I am a grandpa.

Roses's POV: I have been cheating on Emmett with Jacob . Emmett is going to be really mad with me. We fell out of love... It's just not there anymore he's a good father to Adam.

Esme's POV: I am having a bad feeling that my husband is cheating on me with another women and I think it is Tanya . I think he isn't in love with me anymore . If I could cry I would be.

Now everyone is upset and not happy because my husband is sleeping with another women . He was cough by me .

Edward's POV: I am very upset with Jacob because he has been cheating on my daughter with my sister Rose . Jacob is leaving my daughter for Rose and she got depressed . Now I am wondering if Bella is doing the same thing , but I don't think so because she is deeply in love with me.

Bella's POV: My husband is very upset with his sister Rose because she is cheating on Emmett with Jacob . I get the feeling that Edward thinks that I am doing the same thing as Rose , but I am not because I am deeply in love with Edward so much . Wonder if Rose will be moving out of the house now because she is cheating . Now there won't be a wedding for Jacob and my daughter. Now my daughter is upset and won't even come out of her bedroom and now she won't talk to Jacob Black.

Jacob's POV: Everyone thinks I am dating Nessie Cullen but I am changing my mind , because I am not in love with her anymore . I have been seeing her aunt Rose behind her back. Now she knows and she's upset with me and were not talking.

Mike Newton got shot .


	23. Chapter 23

_Authors note: Thanks for your reviews. The story will be getting better . Here is chapter 23. Read & Review and Enjoy. Now back to the story . _

Edward's POV:

Emmett and Rose are going to court well that is happening Edward and Bella watch little Adam . Bella and I are used to being parents well Adam's parents are out were watching him, we didn't expect this coming , we thought everything was okay with Emmett and Rose but Edward and I were wrong. Rose and Emmett are vampires and their son will be joining them soon n because he'll be changing soon . He's going to be a cute little vampire , hopefully he won't hurt anyone . I thought of my good friends Damon and Stefan and Elena. Bella and I haven't seen the three for years now.

Esme's POV: I am surprised that the man I love cheated on me, now I am wondering what I did wrong. Hopefully we can get back together and move on .

Emmett's POV: I really dislike Rose right now. Because she cheated on me with Jacob ... So we're going to court today and well that is going on Edward and Bella are watching Adam for me. I can't look at Rose right now and will never ever again .


	24. Chapter 24

_Author note: Thank you guys for all of your reviews. Here is Chapter 24. Read & Review & Enjoy . _

Chapter 24: Hardships

Emmett's POV: Since my ex-wife Rose has another guy. I should get another women but I need to think clearly . I am mad and I was lied to. I am so mad right now that I want to help my brother Edward with the family business because he really needs it .

Alice's POV: I have been mostly in the dark . So glad I meet Jasper but he doesn't even know I am hurt or sick . Wonder if he come back to me . There is no fact about breast cancer I just have a lump. Hope I can go home soon . And out of the blue Jasper walks into my room he came to visit me and were no longer fighting . I smiled at him and kissed me and he asked If I was okay and I said no Jasper. Once he hear that he got worried about me. I saw he was going to calm down. He walked out of the room, while I laying down. Neither of us hear from mom and dad in awhile. Jasper is a little shaken up because he doesn't know what to do for me. I wonder if he is going to stay by my side or just leave me again.

Adam's POV: I had no idea why my mother and father were fighting so much , my dad didn't tell me the real reason why I might learn about it when I get a little older . I am not okay with what is going on . Well my parents are out my aunt and my uncle Edward and Bella are watching me. And a guy named Jacob Black has been around the house lately , but we have never meet.

Roses's POV: Emmett and I have been in court all day long . Now Emmett is my ex-husband . We no longer a couple and I can be with Jacob without being in trouble . He can find another women to be with. Emmett and I haven't told our son Adam what's really going on .

Jessica's POV: I was really surprised when I got a phone call in the middle of the night I went to see if Mike was okay because he is the father of my child .

Charlie and Sue Clearwater are dating . Eric and Angeal are dating . Bella is going to meet Garrett and Kate with her husband Edward Cullen.

_If my readers have any questions about the story pm me . _


	25. Chapter 25

_Authors note: Thanks for all of the reviews . Here is chapter 25 . Read & Review & Enjoy. _

_Chapter 25: Starting Over_

* * *

Emmett's POV: I find my next love well I am walking and I think of her and I try to look for her though town and what she looks like I finally find her in a store but she is going to make it hard for me to get her.

Edward's POV: I m no longer worried about my wife Bella because Rose has moved out of the house , because she is not welcome here. We have been able to spend more time together . And show each other how much we love each other and not leaving each other sides . I was really surprised that Emmett wanted to help me with the family business .

Bella's POV: I am so glad that Edward and I are on better terms now, then before. We're both happy that Rose is moving out of the house, i really hate her for what she did to Emmett . I haven't left Edward's side since we had gotten married . When Edward told me his brother Emmett was helping with the family business we were both surprised . Held my husband's hand . This morning I got a phone call from my sister in law Alice and we spoke for awhile and he is coming home and that Jasper is by her side , i was so happy for her . We going to get to see them both soon. And yes Edward is back to work but I am not really happy about it . Hate when we fight with each other.

Charlie and Sue are going to be getting married not surprised they have been dating for a long time now.

Sue's POV: Charlie and I have been dating for a long time now, he asked me to marry him and I said yes , because i love him. And my first husband died the father of my children Leah and Seth .

Roses's POV: I am moving out of the house , because i am not longer welcome here and Bella isn't happy with me.

Are Bella and Nessie going to have their babies soon?


	26. Chapter 26

_Authors note: Thanks for all of your reviews. I think I am going to get 100 reviews for this story . Here is Chapter 26. Read & Review & Enjoy._

Chapter 26: Finding Someone New

Leah's POV: I am so surprised that my mother is getting married again. Plus I am Sam's ex-girlfriend and I am a women who hasn't imprinted on anyone but I wish I did, I was the women in the store that a man saw in the store could he be one of the Cullen's I thought to myself .

Emmett's POV: Working with my brother Edward is helping me keep my mind clear , but the women in the store I have her on my mind . I need to find out what her name is.

Bella's POV: When Edward and I started dating being boyfriend and girlfriend we lived in different places for awhile , so we decided to write letters to one another . Because we couldn't be together in person, but we wish we could . I have a box that has his letters and one of them said this:

_Dear Love, _

_How are you doing ? Have you been keeping yourself busy ? It's so great how much we talk to each other , and I am so happy you are my girlfriend . I know how much you love me, but I love you more . _

_Love you, _

_Edward_

Edward's POV: I saw that Bella was reading one of my letters I wrote to her so long ago , before we meet each other in person and staying a couple . I also keep all of the letters she wrote to me too.

What did you guys think ?


	27. Chapter 27

_Authors note: Thanks for all of the reviews. Here is chapter 27 . Enjoy & Review & Enjoy _

Chapter 27: True Love

Emmett's POV: I have fallen in love with the women from the store, and I think she in love with me . Wonder when were going to see each other again. Of course I haven't told my brother and sister Edward and Bella about Leah Clearwater was her name.

Edward's POV: Well Emmett and I went to work together , I could tell something was different about him, in a good way not in a bad way . Haven't seen my brother like this since his ex-wife had broken his heart .

Rose and Jacob are living together now .

Leah's POV: I do have feelings for Emmett Cullen and he has feelings for me too. Now are we going to act on them? Don't think Edward and Bella know about me yet? I don't want them to find out anytime soon.

Aro and Marcus and Caius are coming .


	28. Chapter 28

_Authors Note: Thanks guys for all of your reviews . Here is chapter 28 . Read & Review & Enjoy. _

Chapter 28: Becoming A Couple

Jasper finds Emmett and Leah making out in the woods . Then he tells Alice , then she tells Bella and Edward. Aro and Marcus and Caius are looking for the Cullen's . Aro and Marcus and Caius befriend Nessie and she has no idea that they are bad people trying to hurt her family and kill off the Cullen's but they never going to die .

Leah tells Emmett it is finally time . They express how much they want each other . Emmett gets worried that he is going to hurt Leah . They start making love , they surprised they didn't do it sooner because thehub both feel good. Then Leah says something to Emmett she said , she asked him to put his child inside her, tells him to take off the condom and keep going. Then making love to each other. Then they finish up. We got cought by the boyfriend's parents . His dad got mad and fights. And his mother falls to the ground because of what her son was just doing. Leah and Emmett did it in their home .

Emmett and Leah get kicked out of the house . So they can find a place on their own and be a couple together.

Adam is with his mother Rose and Jacob.


	29. Chapter 29

_Authors note : Thanks for all of the reviews. Here is chapter 29 . Read & Review & Enjoy. _

Chapter 29: House Hunting

Now the family is surprised what they saw that a wolf was in bed.

Bella's POV: I have decided to get myself a job, I wasn't going to let Edward be the only one , so I am a dance teacher to little kids for two years now. My job is a good paying one and I have a lot of students. I spend three hours a day at my job. I go to my job for four days a week. Some people at my work try to hit on me and cheek me out but I am a married women. When people do that it bothers me and I hate it. I try to ignore those type of men.

Emmett's POV: I am having a hard time finding a nice place to live with me and my new girlfriend to be together , and I am surprised how much Leah loves me.

Leah's POV: I really do love Emmett , well one day that we were talking he's having trouble finding a place for himself so we can start living together. The next day we sleep together the next morning , i went to the doctor because I wasn't feeling good and after that I found out that I was pregnant .

Jacob's POV: Rose and I are living together now , and our relationship has gotten even better.

Adam's POV: I am not happy with my mother Rose. I am mad at her she doesn't care , all she cares about is her new boyfriend .

Edward went back to work being a mob boss .


	30. Chapter 30

_Authors Note: Thanks for all of the reviews . I made it to one of my goals for the story a 100 reviews . Keep them coming . Here is chapter 30 . Read and Review & Enjoy. _

Chapter 30: A Unexpected Visiter

Edward's POV: I couldn't take it anymore, there is so much drama at home, so I went back to work haven't been here for weeks. It seems that my brother Emmett is happy with his new women. I spent most of my day at work and I miss my family my wife and my daughter . I know there fine.

Nessie's POV: I haven't been fine since Jacob left me and he is the father of my child. I did though he loved me , but he lied to me the whole time he was with me. He knows my mom and dad before I came into their lives. I don't think I'll ever take to Rose again , but I love auntie Alice more because she hasn't done anything wrong to me and she never hurt family did protect me when I was around the age of seven .

Alice's POV: Nessie and I have a better relationship then her and Rose , of course I never did hurt her, I love her so much , I did protect her when she was around the age of seven.

Mike and Jessica had a little girl. Now Charlie and Sue are married and off to their honeymoon.

Someone from the mob came to the house, knocked on the front door.


	31. Chapter 31

_Authors note : Thank you to all of my readers for all your wonderful reviews . When I woke up this morning I woke up scared and worried . Personal life . Anyways here is chapter 31. Read & Review & Enjoy . _

_Chapter 31 : Alice and Jasper _

* * *

Jasper's POV:

Alice and Jasper are back at the house . No one came to the door because Emmett and Leah are watching TV together , but Bella did get the door for us. She just came back from a hunting trip with Edward her husband . When I saw Bella her emotions where all over the place something is wrong and I can tell by my power i can feel emotions. Alice was so happy to see Bella because it has been awhile.

_Emmett and Leah are watching Tv together in the front living room of the house . _

Bella's POV: Edward and I just came home from a hunting trip . Emmett and Leah were watching Tv together so I decided to get the door, when i opened it Jasper walked in but could tell something was wrong with me . When I saw Alice she was so happy to see me she hugged me before coming inside .

Alice's POV: Jazz and I are a couple again , so we decided to go back to the house to tell everyone . When I door opened it was Bella. Jasper walked inside and after saying hi i hugged her, went inside too. Emmett was on the couch with Leah .

Edward's POV: Bella and I just came back from a hunting trip together and my wife opened the door and it was my brother and sister Alice and Jasper together . Jasper noticed something was wrong with my wife before I did .

Hope you enjoyed !


	32. Chapter 32

_Authors note: Thanks for all your reviews . Surprised you guys wanted a update so soon . Here is Chapter 32. Read & Review & Enjoy . _

Chapter 32: Miscarriage

Bella's POV: I was by the door , I wasn't feeling so good i feel to the ground , but Edward made sure I didn't hit my head . There was blood everywhere no one got mad at me for having blood on the ground . Alice was right besides me she had her i-phone in her hand because she was calling dad so he can come home to help me because i need a doctor. He does love me and he doesn't want his son in pain again _Edward. _

Edward's POV: I saw that my wife feel to the ground I was by her side before her head and there was blood everywhere and Alice was by both our sides and she had her phone in her hand , and she was calling dad he so he can help his family . He doesn't want to see me in pain again .

Alice's POV: I needed to help my brother with his wife and a called dad on my phone because he would like to help and i wouldn't like to see Edward in pain because Bella and Edward are a good match together . Bella had a mis carriage . She is going to be sad and not want to get out of bed and she is going to very sad .

_hope you enjoyed & review. _


	33. Chapter 33

_Authors note: Thank you for all of your reviews . Here is chapter 33. Read & Review & Enjoy . _

* * *

Chapter 33: Moving Forward

_One year has passed since Bella lost our baby . _

Edward 's POV: I had noticed that my wife has been herself since last year. We still love each other very much , i know Bella and I finished high school together . She is really enjoying being a dance teacher . But we talked about going to college together that was our cover for Charlie but now we both want to do it now our family is together and our girl is growing up so fast .

Bella's POV: Edward has been watching me even more closer then before last year when i lost our baby he or she would have been very loved by us. But that dream isn't going to happen now . Edward and I did tell my dad we were going to go college but that was our cover story , we did talk about tonight and we both decided to go to college together . Our family is fine now .

Nessie's POV: I had gotten a next from my father that said ,"your mother is not okay ." I read it and I decided to drive over to the house to visit my mom and dad who I haven't seen for a while .

Charlie and Sue are in Italy on there honeymoon there for three weeks until they have to go home .

Jessica and Mike are enjoying being parents to their daughter . Alice and Jasper have missed each other very much and they do share a bedroom so they did make love because the two haven't in years , plus they have the house to them selves .

what is happen to Emmett & Leah ?

hope guys enjoyed.


	34. Chapter 34

_Authors note: Thanks for all of the reviews . Here is chapter 34. Read & Review & Enjoy. _

Chapter 34: Starting Over

Edward's POV:

Bella is going to get dressed she going to get mad and blame herself. Nessie isn't going to be a single mother and her grandparents are going to help out. One of them have been at work and the other one went shopping for herself. It's been a year and I understand my wife's pain and together were a total mess. I prefer my wife in a good mood but she is not like this i must leave my wife alone even though i didn't want to. Bella has been pushing me away we haven't tried even though about trying for another child but she scared about losing another another child. Alice went to visit my wife they have not seen each other. Rose and Jacob came back to the house . Nessie found another guy his name is Jason Ford. Bella just wanted to talk to me.

Hope you liked . Review please !


	35. Chapter 35

_Author note: Thanks you guys for all of your reviews . Here is chapter 35. The finally chapter of this story. But I will write more. Hope you guys like it. Read & Enjoy & Review. _

Chapter 35: Closer

Jacob's POV: Everything is going fine between me and Rose , but ever since I left Nessie for good she had my child and meet a new guy . Of course I forgot his name.

Roses's POV: Jacob and I haven't been talking lately and there is something on his mind but I don't know what it is.

Charlie and Sue are back from there honeymoon now there home together . Damon and Elena have feelings for each other but are they going to act on them ? She also has feelings for his brother . Are Rose and Jacob going to be getting married?

Bella's POV: Edward and I feel better now it's been three years since we lost our baby . Edward has been working very hard at work we both decided that were going to take a hoilday together .

Edward's POV: Bella and I feel better now it's been a while since we felt happy . I have been working hard at work we had talked it over while we were both home and that we were going to take a hoilday together .

The End

Please Review .


	36. Chapter 36

_Authors Note: Thank you guys for all of your support and reviews for "To Love _And Hate The Things In Your Life " for me as a writer had no idea we hit 100 reviews and that we also hit 200 Reviews. Please keep them coming . Any ideas what should happen after this story ? PM me . As a writer makes me feel good and want to write more.

love to hear from my readers !


End file.
